happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gator
Gator is a fan-made character of HTF. Character Bio Gator is a grey-green alligator who lives in the sewers. He is supposedly a sewer worker judging by his clothes. However, he is not very intelligent or competent, and in fact causes a lot of sewage-related problems. Except for occasional sunbathing, Gator rarely comes above ground. One reason he does is to eat other characters, usually popping out of toilets or manholes to prey on them. It is quite possible he was sent into the sewers because he is a danger to civilization. His lifestyle and occupation make him an enemy of Plunger. They would frequently cross paths if Plunger had to fix a mess that Gator caused. Gator also tries to eat Plunger, although his shell is a problem. Episodes Starring * Potty Mouth * Toilet Terror * Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble * Get Your Moat Featuring *Don't Faucet *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *The Part Where He Pranks You *Release the Savage *Pads Out of Water *Duck Private *Scrapping It Off *Cube Rooting *Down the Strain *Regeneration X *Lizard You Out *Vixen a Hole Appearances *From Hair to Eternity *All in Vine *Pipe Cleaners Deaths #Potty Mouth - Torn apart in sewage pipes. #Toilet Terror - Crushed by toilet. #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin - Stomach exploded. #The Part Where He Pranks You - Breathes poisonous gas and gets intoxicated. #Release the Savage - Torso bursts open. #Pads Out of Water - Died inside the explosion. #Scrapping It Off - Boiled by hot sewage water. #Cube Rooting - Head crushed by a manhole cover. Kill count *Petunia - 2 ("Potty Mouth", "Pads Out of Water") *Lumpy - 1 ("Potty Mouth") *Josh - 1 ("Toilet Terror") *Plunger - 1 ("Toilet Terror" along with Stacy) *Stacy - 1 ("Toilet Terror") *Goose - 1 ("Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble") *Toothy - 1 ("Double, Double, Toilet and Trouble") *Princess - 1 ("Get Your Moat") *Leif - 1 ("Don't Faucet") *Bushy - 1 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin") *Pranky - 1 ("No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin") *Snappy - 1 ("Duck Private") *Octo - 1 ("Cube Rooting") *Willia -1 ("Vixen a Hole") Trivia * He was originally given to a contest, but the creator decided to just make his page when the contest was abandoned. * A reason he was created is because the creator felt Plunger's episodes were too similar to each other. * Despite his low intelligence, Gator can navigate his way from the sewer to ponds, rivers and even coastlines (where he usually goes to bask in the sun). * It is never explained how he is able to squeeze through pipes with ease. According to Plunger, he is under the same magic Santa Claus uses to squeeze through chimneys. Gallery Pottymouth.png|The usual outcome of a visit from Gator Toiletterror.png|Gator awaiting his next victim MarioPlunger.png Downthestrain2.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Crocodilians Category:Green Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Reptiles Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Cannibals